marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Darius Jones
|género = Masculino |actor = Thomas Q. Jones |estado = Fallecido |serie tv = Luke Cage (10 episodios) |afiliación = Rivales (anteriormente) Familia Criminal Stokes }} Darius Jones, también conocido como Comanche, era miembro de los Rivales y se convirtió en compañero de prisión de Carl Lucas durante su tiempo de condena en la prisión de Seagate, ayudando a Albert Rackham a organizar sus peleas ilegales. Al ser liberado de Seagate, Jones fue reclutado por su ex compañero de celda, Hernan Alvarez, para trabajar para Mariah Dillard. Sin embargo, Jones también era informante para Tom Ridenhour. Cuando Alvarez descubre la verdad, Jones asesina a Ridenhour y posteriormente Alvarez asesina a Jones. Biografía Tiempo en Seagate Amenazando a Carl Lucas Durante su tiempo encerrado en la prisión de Seagate, Comanche se alió con Shades, quien construyó una relación de trabajo con uno de los guardias, Albert Rackham, que estaba organizando peleas en la prisión y que necesitaba a Shades para reclutar posibles combatientes para él. Cuando Carl Lucas llegó a la prisión, Rackham lo vio como un candidato potencial para sus peleas. Shades cuestionó lo que Lucas podría haber hecho para ganar su tiempo de prisión, pero Rackham sólo especuló que había molestado a alguien muy malo y había sido enviado a que se pudriera en la cárcel. Rackham envió a Shades y Comanche a probar la fuerza de Lucas atacándolo en medio de la noche con cuchillos. Mientras Comanche cubrió el rostro de Lucas con una bolsa, Shades lo golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho hasta que Lucas pudo recuperar sus sentidos y lanzó a Shades contra una pared, entonces el sacó su cuchillo. Lucas pudo esquivar el cuchillo de Shades y lo golpeó repetidamente con la puerta de su celda, pudo deshacerse de Comanche y arrojarlo fuera de su habitación junto con Shades antes de permitirse ser arrestado por los guardias y puesto en aislamiento. Sin embargo, Rackham, que estaba observando todo el tiempo, declaró que había encontrado un gladiador. Lucas rechazó la oferta, pero Rackham le dio una alternativa. Él mando a Comanche que apuñalara a alguien y que le echaran la culpa a Squabbles, seguido por los guardias que lo tiraron al piso y lo golpearon. Rackham amenazó con romper todo su mundo si no peleaba por él, golpeando a Lucas en el estómago. Lucas finalmente acordó y Rackham llamó a los guardias para que dejaran de golpear a Squabbles; entonces, Lucas, exigió que Squabbles esté siempre a su lado cuando peleara. Lucas y Squabbles caminaron hacia el ring con Comanche, mientras este les detallaba las recompensas por ganar. Lucas dejó en claro que no quería ninguno de esos premios, entonces Comanche preguntó qué tipo de "negro" era él y Lucas dijo que no le gustaba que le llamaran con esa palabra. Mientras seguían hacia el ring, donde ya estaba ocurriendo una pelea, Lucas notó algunas cámaras dirigidas al cuadrilátero y le preguntó a Comanche si las estaban transmitiendo a lo que él le contesto bienvenido al Internet.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena Traicionando a Carl Lucas Más tarde Squabbles fue asesinado por Shades y Comanche cuando estaban tratando de descubrir los planes de Carl Lucas para derribar el negocio de las peleas. Cuando Lucas iba caminando por un pasillo entre las celdas, fue abordado por Shades, quien lo felicitó por sus peleas, sin embargo, Lucas encontró su actitud sospechosa. Fue entonces, abordado también por Comanche que le exigió saber por qué Lucas quería salirse de las peleas, admitiendo que obtuvieron la información a través de Squabbles por la fuerza. Ellos no estaban contentos de que Lucas planease exponer lo que sucedía en Seagate y lo golpearon hasta que quedo gravemente herido, lo que resultó en que Luke fuera tratado por Noah Burstein para salvar su vida y ganar sus poderes. Habilidades *'Combatiente:' A pesar de no tener entrenamiento en artes marciales o técnicas de combate, sus muchos años como un criminal y recluso lo convirtieron en un formidable luchador, suficiente para pelear con Luke Cage en la prisión de Seagate, pero igual fue dominado por él. Relaciones Familia *Padre *Janis Jones - Madre Aliados *Rivals **Romeo † - Amigo *Albert Rackham † *Dontrell Hamilton / Cucaracha † *Andre Jackson / Ray Ray † Enemigos *Carl Lucas *Squabbles † *Familia Criminal Stokes **Mariah Dillard † **Hernan Alvarez / Shades - Amigo, anterior compañero de prisión y anterior interés amoroso convertido en asesino *Arturo Rey III † *Tom Ridenhour † - Aliado convertido en víctima Apariciones En orden cronológico: *''Luke Cage'' **''Primera temporada'' ***''Step in the Arena'' (flashback) ***''Moment of Truth'' (flashback) ***''Take It Personal'' (mencionado) **''Segunda temporada'' ***''Soul Brother 1'' ***''Straighten It Out'' ***''I Get Physical'' ***''All Souled Out'' ***''The Basement'' ***''On and On'' ***''If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right'' ***''The Creator'' (mencionado) ***''Can't Front on Me'' (mencionado) ***''They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)'' (mencionado) Trivia *En los comics, Comanche era un miembro de los Rivales, una pandilla de la calle de Harlem que incluyó a Shades, Carl Lucas y Willis Stryker. Él permaneció como socio en el crimen de Shades, usando un arco y flechas con trucos como sus armas representativas. Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Comanche Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes estadounidenses Categoría:Personajes de Luke Cage (serie de televisión) Categoría:Prisioneros de la Penitenciaría de Seagate Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Fallecidos